wotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samehadamaru
Samehadamaru (鮫肌丸, Fish/Sharkskin) is the weapon of Sosuke Nakamura in Way of the Samurai 2. It is most notable for its spikes on its blade, much like its predecessor, Samehada-tou. The name Samehadamaru holds a baffling meaning, as 'Samehada' could mean, "Fishskin" or "Sharkskin". This confusion is overcome due to the fact that Samehadamaru's description relates to a shark, as well as Samehadamaru's parts having the word shark in its descriptions and name and none having the word fish at all. The Maru in Samehadamaru is a suffix denoting affection. Locations Hard Mode Nakamura will occasionally wield this sword instead of his usual Onibocho. The best way to obtain it is to follow the magistrate path up until you have the meeting with Goshiro and Nakamura about Yasuno. After this meeting Goshiro and Nakamura will appear right at the entrance of the Magistrate's Office and you can enter/leave over and over until he has the sword, then kill him to obtain it. Way of the Samurai 3 Shuzen Fujimori uses Samehadamaru on Instant Kill Mode (rarely). The chance of him having it is the same chance of Itsuse Rindo having Oboro-Nue on Hard difficulty. The easiest method to obtain this sword is to begin the game on Instant Kill mode. Start by either being brought to the village or scaring off the two villagers at the beginning. Afterwards, head to Castle Amana and do the recruitment event. Kill all the participants in this fight using the Hit-satsu, this gives the player better chances of surviving. Then, the player must do work for the Fujimori job broker until they're trusted enough to meet Shuzen Fujimori. The player can save prior to meeting him to avoid redoing all the work. Eventually, he will have Samehadamaru, but when he is killed the player should quickly pick up the sword before the Ending begins. Moves/Skills List ''Way of the Samurai 2'' :← : Kosuji (甲筋 First Streak) - Damage: 75. Initially Available. :← , ← : Ossen (乙閃 Second Flash) - Damage: 80. :← , ← , ← : Heizan (丙斬 Third Slash) - Damage: 80. :← , ← , ← , ← : Teitotsu (丁突 Fourth Collision) - Damage: 100. :← , ← , ← , ← , ←→ + : Inuhaten (戊破天 Fifth Heavenbreak) - Break technique. Damage: 300. : : Myojo (明星 Morning Star) - Damage: 70. Initially Available. : , : Renmyojo (連明星 Continuous Morning Star) - Damage: 70. : , , : Ochiboshinagare (落ち星流れ Falling Starstream) - Damage: 70. : , , , : Myojogun (明星郡) - Damage: 70. : , , , , : Ryusei (流星 Meteor) - Damage: 70. : , , , , , ←→ : Yoruboshi-haten (夜星破天 Night Star Heavenbreak) - Break technique. Damage: 300. :→ + : Ue-e-mairu (上へ参る Come Up / Up to Defeat) - Float technique. Damage: 90. Initially Available. :→ + Charge: Ue-e-mairu (上へ参る Come Up / Up to Defeat) - Float technique. Damage: 50. :→ + Charge: Ue-e-mairu (上へ参る Come Up / Up to Defeat) - Float technique. Damage: 50. :→ + Charge: Ue-e-mairu (上へ参る Come Up / Up to Defeat) - Float technique. Damage: 50. :→ + Charge: Shita-e-mairu (下へ参る Come Down / Down to Defeat) - Break technique. Damage: 100. :→ + Charge, ←→ : Kokuichiban-mairu (刻一番参る Engrave the First Defeat) - Damage: ?. :→ + Charge, : Sokyu-ni-mairu (早急に参る Beaten Immediately) - Break technique. Damage: 100. :←→ : Haten (破天 Heavenbreak) - Break technique. Damage: 300. Initially Available. :← : Tsumuji-giri (旋風斬り Whirlwind Cut) - Damage: 110. Initially Available. :← , : Tatsumaki-giri (竜巻斬り Tornado Cut) - Damage: 40. :← , , : Ootsumuji (大旋風 Great Whirlwind) - Damage: 40. : : Ugetsu (右月 Right Moon) - Damage: 90. Initially Available. : , : Sagetsu (左月 Left Moon) - Damage: 100. :→ R1+ : Geimon (迎門 Gate of Attack) - Damage: 110. Throw technique. :R1+ : Oninenge (鬼粘華) - Damage: 50. Throw technique. Initially Available. :J or : Hisenzan (飛仙斬 Flying Sage Slash) - Damage: 80. Initially Available. :R1+ : Sunakemuri (砂けむり Sand Cloud) - Damage: 1. Crush technique. Initially Available. :J R1+ : Ikazuchi (いかづち Thunder / Lightning) - Damage: 10. Crush technique. Initially Available. ''Way of the Samurai 3'' : : Ugetsu (右月) - Damage: 60. Initially Available. : , : Sagetu (左月) - Damage: 60. : , , → : Samekiba (鮫牙 Shark Fang) - Damage: 45. : , , → , → : Sameba (鮫刃) - Damage: 60. : , , → , → , → : Samebari (鮫帖) - Damage: 60. :→ : Ue-e-mairu (上へ参る Come Up / Up to Defeat) - Damage: 40. Float skill. :→ , → : Ue-e-mairu (上へ参る Come Up / Up to Defeat) - Damage: 40. Float skill. :→ , → , → : Ue-e-mairu (上へ参る Come Up / Up to Defeat) - Damage: 40. Float skill. :→ , → , → , → : Ue-e-mairu (上へ参る Come Up / Up to Defeat) - Damage: 40. Float skill. :→ , → , → , → , → : Shita-e-mairu (下へ参る Come Down / Down to Defeat) - Damage: 45. Break Defense skill. :← : Rinka (輪禍 Trafic Accident / Calamity Wheel)- Damage: 75. Initially Available. :← , :← : Rinka-zanbatsu (輪禍斬伐)- Damage: 105. :← , :← , : So-rinka (双輪禍 Dual-Traffic Accident / Dual-Calamity Wheel)- Damage: 75. :← , :← , , :← : Rinka-zanbatsu (輪禍斬伐)- Damage: 105. :← R1+ : Geimon (迎門 Gate of Attack) - Damage: 85. :R1+ : Kinenka (鬼粘華) - Damage: 35. Initially available. : : Itto (一刀 One Sword) - Damage: 30. Initially Available. : , : Nito (二刀 Two Sword) - Damage: 30. Initially Available. : , , : Santo (三刀 Three Sword) - Damage: 40. Initially Available. :S : Shunto (俊刀) - Damage: 35. Can be followed by Nito. Initially Available. :Jump : Hisenzan (飛仙斬 Flying Sage Slash) - Damage: 45. Initially Available. :R1 : Sunakemuri (砂けむり) - Hit skill. Damage: 10. Initially Available. :Jump R1 + : Ikazuchi (いかづち) - Hit skill. Damage: 15. Initially Available. Category:Way of the Samurai 3 Category:Weapons (WOTS-3) Category:Way of the Samurai 2